She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart
by Tjay M
Summary: A little Shenny song-fic to a classic Tim McGraw song... Warning: Super Fluffy!


A quick song fic for Shenny! Tim McGraw owns the song and I don't own BBT either!

She never lets it go to her heart!

I always knew she was a very beautiful woman. Penny was stunning. I wish we didn't have to go this stupid fund raiser for the university. Seeing her in that black dress is making my mouth dry, my palms sweaty, and butterflies in my stomach. Strapless and tight in all the right places, stopping at her upper thigh with black stockings hugging her golden legs all the way down to her over-priced black heels shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a clip with a pony tail of honey blonde curls flowing like a waterfall down her shoulders. She looked at him with her piercing green eyes, my new favourite color, with a breathtaking smile.

"Hey moonpie! How do I look?" She asks me as she spins in a full circle. Showing off how stunning she really is. I tried my best to dress up nice for her, as well, I had to buy new pants for my black suit we picked out together a few years back. Still have no idea where those pants went.

"Penny, you look… amazing!" I tell her, but I curse myself. Amazing is that really all I got with an IQ of 187 and the best word I can come up is amazing? She looks better than amazing, she is astounding, staggering, stunning! "Are you ready?" She nodded, her smile growing bigger by the second. I offer my arm and head towards the door. The car ride was uneventful. Penny telling me how excited she was to be my date. She couldn't believe I had asked her to come. Who else would I have asked other than her? She's my romantic partner. We engaged in coitus.

We arrive at the university's selected location for this event, the banquet hall in the Four Seasons. As soon she steps out of the car I feel all eyes on us. I feel her hand on my arm as I scan the room, many guys were here with their girlfriends, and one by one they stared as she walked by.

_Everywhere I go,  
>They're starin' at her<br>Every man I know,  
>He wants to have her.<br>I guess I oughta be  
>A jealous man.<br>I look the other way  
>They're hittin' on her<br>Every night and day.  
>They telephone her,<br>They try and get to her,  
>But I know they can't.<br>_

I place my hand on the small of her back and guide her through the crowd of people until we find a nice quiet table in the corner. She asked me to grab a drink for her. I feel her breath in my ear. I'm a Texas born gentlemen; of course I'll grab my lady something.

I walk up to bar and order myself water and a glass of wine for her. Smiling to myself I scan the crowd for Penny. I felt the sting of betrayal when I see some gym monkey sitting in my seat across from her. His hand on her arm and I watch her smiling at him. What happens next shocks me. I see her wave me over. I swear I got to that table so far I don't even remember the walk over. I stand behind her chair and place my hand on her shoulder.

"This is my husband, Dr. Sheldon Cooper." She announces to this over muscled, sweaty ape. "Honey this is… what did you say your name was? Aaron? Eric? Yes Eric, honey this is Eric." The look on his face was priceless. I offer an unhappy hello then lean over and ask Penny to join me on the dance floor.

_'Cause she never lets it go to her heart.  
>She never lets it go that far.<br>When they start talkin'  
>She starts walkin'<br>Right back to my arms.  
>She can turn every head,<br>But she never lets it go to her heart.  
><em> 

During the course of our night many men try their hand at pulling her off alone and for each it is her to summons me and introduces me. I smile to myself, here I have the only beautiful woman at the whole event and she's mine. Everyone in here can try but when it's all said and done I will be the one taking her home. It will be my hands running over her prefect curves. I will be the one to kiss those ruby red lips.

After I've made love to her it will be me she's holding tight. When the sun rises tomorrow she will be up watching Doctor Who followed by Star Trek. I think that's the reason I love her so much, I've bought out her inner nerd. With Penny I can be me and enjoy all things I enjoy even sharing some of my passions with her. With me she can just be Penny. I do however indulge her shoe fetish.

All the men here look at her like she's a steak, none of them would even bother getting to know the kind and great person she is. There's so much more to her then what meets the eye. She is my prefect mate.

_She walks into the room,  
>And everybody watches every move,<br>Hopin' she don't love me.  
>I know it by the way<br>They hang around.  
>But they don't realize,<br>There's more to her  
>Than what meets the eye.<br>That's why I'm certain  
>No matter what they do<br>To reach her now._

~*~

The night ended with her getting a purse full of phone numbers and promises of the best night of her life. We didn't even make to car when I watch her stop at a trash can and throw out every scrap of paper with names and numbers written on them. I offer her my arm again as we walk back to her car.

_She never lets it go to her heart.  
>She never lets it go that far.<br>When they start talkin'  
>She starts walkin'<br>Right back to my arms.  
>She can turn every head,<br>But she never lets it go to her heart._

"I love you Mrs. Penny Cooper." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Dr. Sheldon Cooper." She whispers back before I lean down to kiss her.__

_When they start talkin'  
>She starts walkin'<br>Right back to my arms.  
>She can turn every head,<br>But she never lets it go to her heart.  
>( never lets it go to her heart )<em>

So that's my little Shenny fluffy song fic! I hope you all like it! Please Review!


End file.
